disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Camp
Hey guys Finaly im on holiday ! yes !! so here something i have being working on ! hope you like it ''Chapter 1 '' This is in Milton’s, Jerry’s, Jack’s and Kim’s POV Milton POV It was a regular Friday, Last day of school before the weekend for Me, Kim, Jerry, Mika, Julie and Jack, going to all our class, having lunch, Jack and Kim making loving face at each other, Jerry and Mika talk swag, well at least thats what he calls it, and Me and Julie talking about the science museum. talking about our weekend, It was a great until, we all had Pe Class together, the only class we have together and all hate, and we are the only ones that take Pe, I don’t no why, we take Pe, its horrible, maybe its horrible because we don’t like out coach? Wait im going off track. Were was I Oh yeah, Pe - Karate, even though all do Karate except for Julie and Mika, they just come and watch, anyways, back to my point, Pe the class we all hate, this is how it went. Flash back to Pe Class Coach: Good Afternoon Class In a cheery but mysterious voice Jerry Mika, Julie and Milton: Hi coach, what with the mysterious voice ? Coach: Oh I have a surprise for you ? Milton: I can tell this is not going to be good Coach: Oh you are so write, for you not for me ! Coach: Where’s Jack and Kim Jack and Kim are always late for classes, there probably walking in the hall way talking or under their special tree. '' ''Jack and Kim come running in '' Coach: Your late Kim: Sorry, Coach: sorry doesn’t cut it. Where were you ? Jack: um no where, we just didn’t want to come to class Milton, Jerry, Mika and Julie: Oooo Coach: What did you just say Kim: Nothing Coach: Ok then, Back to me, were going camping Milton, Jerry, Jack, Kim, Mika, Julie: WHAT ! Mika: What is Camping ''In her foreign voice . Jerry: its were we sleep, eat and live in the wood with wolves for a week. Talking that he know all of this as he clames he’s lived with wolves before, Thats ridiculous. Mika: That sounds horrible Julie: Eww i hate the woods. Kim: Oh come on girls its not that bad Trying to be her fearless self, not being afraid of anything. Coach: Thats the sprit Kim, Ok since you guys are so excited to go on this camp and you guys are the only one in my class, Were going to go with the Biology class. So pack you bags, and meet me in the hall on monday and 6 am Julie, Mika and Kim: 6 AM !! , no thats to early Jerry: I hear ya sister, i need my beauty sleep Every one laughs Coach: Right since we have that sorted, 3 laps around the caught then give me 20 Push up and 1 sit ups, NOW ! Jack: Tell me again, why did we take PE ? End of Flash Back So that how i pictured how it happened, anyways, the was our last period of the day, after school we decided to head to the bobby Wassibe dojo where we do karate, and tell rudy that we wont be here for a week cause we would be on camp, let hope he doesn’t want go camping with us ! it would be horrible, i mean he’s like a father to us, and taking our father on a school camping trip, that would just be embracing. Jerry’s POV Its the weekend YO! time to hang with my peeps! I come home at 8pm from hanging with my friends at jacks house !, and mums awake wondering were I was. This is how it went Jerry’s mum: Jerry where have you being, Its 8 pm, I know you had practices today, but that usually finishes at 5 ? Where were you Jerry: Milton’s house, I went back there for dinner ! his mum makes the Amazing meals. Mum: Really, so you don’t like my cooking ? Jerry: MUM it’s friday night ! Mum: Ok Jerry: Oh Yeah mum, me, Mika, Jack, Kim, Milton and Julie are all going camping for out Pe class for some reason? Mum: Ok, When are you going ? Jerry: Monday. So thats how it went!, Now its Monday, Im on the bus with my nerds for biology, watching jack and Kim sleep, trying to take pictures, Creepy for them but hilarious for me. To be continued Thx for reading please comment :) xoxox Category:Blog posts